


Nine or none

by Felixquito



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: We love you woojin. Not a story just my thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixquito/pseuds/Felixquito
Summary: To me it will always be nine or none even if their eight





	Nine or none

As many of you know woojin has left stray kids and it's Benn breaking my heart's for the whole day. I don't care if he's left the group skz will always be nine in my eyes and woojin will always be a stray kid.

I wish him the best in anything else he decides to invest in. He if he persuades a career as a soloist I'll be his biggest Stan because woojin is an amazing vocalist and rapper(he's called woogod for a reason).

I hope the reason he left the group wasn't because of dating but if it was I wish him luck in the relationship (I'm not saying he's dating but if he is I support him no matter what).

In conclusion I'm about to cry as listening to chronosaurus and I'll love and care for woojin no matter what. 

#weloveyouwoojin

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts and text me on Instagram @felixquito__


End file.
